conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Ośrodek Ludowy (partia polityczna)
Ośrodek Ludowy (Sāwāi Kìbān)-''' higańska partia polityczna o profilu konserwatywnym i demokratycznym, założona 19 września 1945 r. na kongresie w Uì w prowincji Kēmsō przez tzw. Wolną Jedenastkę (Yulì-kainik), czyli opozycyjnych wobec establishmentu i wojskowego reżimu intelektualistów i działaczy społecznych. Początkowo, już w trakcie utwierdzania się demokratycznych rządów, partia odnosiła dość słabe wyniki wyborcze, podnosić zaczęła się w latach 90., w 2004 r. oraz w latach 2008-2010 i od 2015 r. jest partia rządzącą w kraju. Przewodniczącym partii (gānhógônai) jest od 2011 r. obecny (maj 2017 r.) kanclerz Caóhi Kèddraó. Historia Początki Zamysł stworzenia partii innej od wszystkich, a jednocześnie kładącej nacisk na potrzeby narodu higańskiego i zreformowanie państwa z duchem czasu, istniał już od wielu lat w umysłach Higańczyków. Młodzi inteligenci: Kaiwaó Ate (1915-2007) i Suchii Kuansôk (ur. 1919 r.) z Akìru, Tamau Lici (1920-'99) z Hēgyū, Amaó En (1918-2011) , Kàjin Suwi (1921-1978) i Lâttùgg Bèwwā (ur. 1922 r.) z Shúk, Ìfe Lecau (1921-2003) z Gāngal, Ahe Wùū (Abu Beú) (ur. 1925 r.) i Hiró Micân (Bèlu Meizun) (ur. 1920 r.) z Surêi, Kónok Ómā (1916-2012) z Lóhi i Sue Êgiya (ur. 1924 r.) z Sâfu w klubie Eihóm-se - "Operowy" w maju 1944 r. w stolicy prowincji Sagō, Remók, wznieśli toast za "nową partię wielkiej sprawiedliwości", pół żartem, pół serio. Większość z nich wcześniej nie była związana z polityką. Wkrótce jednak, młodzi, dotknięci działaniami reżimu i wstrząśnięci lokalną niesprawiedliwością, postanowili działać i założyć "Ruch Ludowy Higanii" (Higān-sāwāi-pólu), wkrótce przemianowany na Ośrodek Ludowy. Wydawali ulotki i kolportowali prasę. Szybko dołączali do nich opozycjoniści z całego kraju. "Jedenastu" nie było jednak dane wziąć udziału w wyzwoleniu kraju- wiosną 1945 r. premier Tagē Memôn poddał się do dymisji, w ślad za nim poszła większość skompromitowanych wojskowych, a także wierchuszki arystokratyczno-feudalnej i burżuazyjnej, a cesarz rozpisał nowe wybory. Inteligenci postanowili działać i, mając już wolną rękę, uzyskali zgodę nowego, niezawisłego już Najwyższego Trybunału Sądowniczego na rejestrację partii, która nastąpiła dnia 4 września 1945 r. Wówczas należało do niej ok. 400 osób, miała ok. 1500 sympatyków z różnych części kraju i różnych warstw społecznych. Na pierwszym kongresie w Uì ogłoszono oficjalnie dotąd niejasne postulaty i program partii, ogłoszono też hasło wyborcze: "Zyskaj głos narodowy" (Sēmma sāwāi-''kúdi''!). Program partii miał się opierać na czterech zasadach (Sōlin) "Równość" (Kaigóta), Jedność (Wāilók- jeden/wspólny duch/sens, dosł. nieprzetłumaczalne na j.polski), Lud (Sāwāi) i Wspólnota (Kaókì). Na pierwszego przewodniczącego ( ganhógônai) wybrano, w ramach kompromisu, młodego, charyzmatycznego urzędnika Saó Tahi'ego z miasta Taba w prowincji Kìrócu-gyū, a więc nikogo z "Yulì-kainik". W trakcie kampanii nie doszło do żadnych skandali i ekscesów, Ośrodek zyskał jednak poparcie na granicy błędu statystycznego- ok. 0, 5%. Nie zniechęciło to jednak działaczy, w tym Jedenastu, do dalszej działalności. Dobre lata 50. Ośrodek Ludowy, mimo porażki, pozytywnie patrzący w przyszłość, wciaż rozwijał swe regionalne struktury i spotykał się z obywatelami. Na pierwszym miejscu wciąż były "Cztery Zasady". Wkrótce jednak zaczął się rozdźwięk pomiędzy działaczami pochodzącymi z niższych, a tymi z wyższych warstw społecznych. Nawzajem zaczęto sobie zarzucać współpracę z dawnym reżimem i populizm. Przeniknęło to nawet, a może zwłaszcza, do "Jedenastu". Wtedy to z partii odeszli najbardziej sceptyczni działacze: Amaó En i Ahe Wùū. Za ich przykładem poszły dziesiątki bardziej lewicowych członków. Założyli własną partię: Ludowy Komitet Krajowy (Sāwāi Gekukì Ranzánhó), który zresztą wkrótce szybko sie rozpadł. Ugrupowaniu wyszło to jednak na dobre, gdyż zrzuciła najbardziej uciążliwy "balast", zniknęła też chwilowo atmosfera kłótni i nieporozumień. W wyborach parlamentarnych z 1951 i 1956 r. Ośrodek Ludowy nie zanotował poparcia ponadprogowego, osiągnął kolejno 2% i 3,2%. Partia zdobyła jednak miejsca w lokalnych zgromadzeniach prowincji Hēgyū, Lóhi, Sâfu i Bānsamú, więc były to korzystne lata. Dalszy rozwój (1960-1980) Kierownictwo partii, mimo usilnych starań, wciąż nie mogło zaradzić małemu poparciu dla OL, powoli też zaczął się rozdźwięk w ugrupowaniu, spowodowany odnowionym konfliktem lewicowo-prawicowym. W 1961 r. z OL odszedł lewicowy Kónok Ómā, a w 1965 r. centroprawicowy Tamau Lici i liberał Suchii Kuansôk. W ten sposób w ciągu 20 lat z "Jedenastki" pozostała szóstka. Wraz z liderami z partii odchodzili zwolennicy poszczegółnych frakcji. Najbardziej wpływowa i bezsprzecznie swarliwa, skręcająca na lewo grupa Kónoka, sprzeciwiała się kontaktom Ośrodka z rosnącymi w siłe stronnictwami nacjonalistyczno-prawicowymi, coraz bardzej zauważalne było też wsparcie pewnych odnóg kościoła kacjańskiego. Kónok po odejściu założył wraz ze swymi zwolennikami Partię Jedności i Pracy ( Wāilók we Munó-''seulá''), lecz szybko się rozpadła, a sam założyciel przeszedł do Higańskiej Partii Stanu (Higān-''lók''-''lá''), która powstała po rozpadzie Ludowego Komitetu Krajowego. Częsć działaczy przeszła zaś do Partii Socjalnej, Kongresu Lewicy Higanii, czy Ogólnokrajowego Porozumienia Społecznego. Kolejny spór w ugrupowanu poszedł o finanse, które, zdaniem części mieszczanskich oponentów przewodniczącego, były przez niego zaniedbywane, a partia nie zwróciła dotacji przyznanych jej w ramach kolejnych kampanii wyborczych. Dyskusyjne było teź wsparcie lobby przemysłowego i, jak zostało wspomniane, hierarchów, a także części drobniejszej arystokracji. Tzw. afera Trzech Szpaków (Nánmôn-esaó) (od symbolu klanu Wajió) pogrążyła ostatecznie Saó. Miał on środowiskom związanym z firmą Mônkuh, np. szlachcicom z rodu Wajió, przedsiębiorcom z południowych prowincji i urzędnikom oferować posady w partii w zamian za wsparcie finansowe i zaciąganie kredytów. Wewnątrzpartyjna opozycja była wstrząśnieta, a władzę w partii chciała przejąć grupa związana z Lâttùgg Bèwwā. Saó podał się do dymisji pod silnym naciskiem już nawet największych sojuszników, np. konserwatywnego Kaiwaó Ate, 27 lutego 1967 r. Nowym przewodniczącym został na krótko liberalny centrysta Ewì Kamih z Lóhi, po czym mianowano na szefa OL Kaiwaó Ate. Partia więc szła na prawo. W nowej doktrynie politycznej na lata 1968-1978 zapowiedziano rozwój stosunków z partiami nacjonalistycznymi, zwalczanie lokalnych idei separatystycznych (chodziło oczywiście o Wyspy) i chęć rozwoju ekonomicznego kraju. W 1976 r., zachęcony nową polityką partii, wrócił na jej łono Tamau Lici. Zbyt mocną ideologiczną, wg niektórych, linię partii, krytykowała wówczas lewica partyjna. OL miało jednoczyć poszczególne idee, nie dzielić. Kaiwaó nie chciał kolenych rozłamów, nie był też autokratą, więc na wiceprezesów powołał: socjaldemokratę Lele Cinci ze stolicy i agronoma oraz byłego członka LKK Dàēce Kaóji'ego z Bānsamú. Nagła śmierć Kàjina Suwi'ego w wypadku lotniczym w 1978 r. zachwiała jednością partii- zwalczające sie frakcje powoływały się na dziedzictwo ideowego polityka. W ramach kampanii wyborczej do parlamentu z 1979 r. Kaiwaó zdecydował o zawiązaniu koalicji z Komitetem Nowej Wspólnoty (Aum-odó-ranzánhó) i efemerycznym Sojuszem Narodowo-ludowym (Sāwākkì- Sāwāi- seihán). I tym razem nie osiągnięto progu wyborczego, choć było blisko- 6,7 %. Lata 80. i 90.- czas rekonstrukcji Od 1981 r. przewodniczący, Kaiwaó, tracił poparcie nawet najbardziej zagorzałych zwolenników i przyjaciół. Po zakupie luksusowych willi na wybrzeżu Higanii w prowincji Hēgyū i ujawnionych spotkaniach szefów kilku lewicowych i prawicowych partii z osobami powiązanymi z półświatkiem przestępczym Kūchyì, prezes musiał podać się do dymisji. Sam zszokowany dowiedział się o kontaktach swych menadżerów z mafią i oszustwach podatkowych kilku wysoko postawionych w partii notabli na skalę setek tysięcy múków. Ostatecznie, Kaiwaó podał sie do dymisji 30 marca 1983 r. Wybory na szefa partii w kwietniu 1983 r. były bardzo emocjonujące- z jednej strony kandydował faworyt prawicy partyjnej, "weteran" z Wolnej Jedynastki, Tamau Lici,z drugiej zaś dotychczasowy wiceprezes OL, Lele Cinci o poglądach liberalno-lewicowych, choć skłaniający się ku centroprawicy. Ostatecznie zwyciężcą elekcji okazał się Tamau Lici, którego poparła większa ilość posłów z regionu stołecznego, Daìrènk i konserwatywnej Północy. Nowy przewodniczący nie wziął jednak odwetu na przeciwnikach politycznych z partii, ale pragnął porozumienia, by osiągnąć w końcu sukces wyborczy. W 1985 r. rozpczął program odnowy (haumkó), w ramach której przypomniano politykom OL o fundamentach, nak których się opiera, albo chociaż miała się opierać partia: Czterech Zasadach (Sōlin): Równość, Jedność, Lud i Wspólnota. Tamau zakazał lobbowania na rzecz jakichkolwiek firm i koncernów, a także lokowania pieniędzy na kontach zagranicznych w rajach podatkowych. Oburzyło to biznesowe koła OL, około 8 000 członków wówczas opuściło partię. Ośrodek Ludowy topniał w oczach, lecz prezes Tamau nie dawał za wygraną- wbrew oczekiwaniom wspierających go prawicowców i centrystów wciąż ujawniał afery i patologie w partii. W 1989 r. odszedł z partii Lele, wstępując jednocześnie do Partii Socjalnej. Wtedy Lici zrozumiał, że , aby ratować partię, musi akcentować jej jedność w różnorodności, a nie pozwalać wypływać na wierzch konfliktom. Wrócił do polityki objazdów po kraju i spotkań z mieszkańcami. Przełożyło się to na dobre wyniki Ośrodka w wyborach samorządowych- w 1993 r. uzyskano przedstawicieli w 21 z 27 prowincji, zaś w 1997 r. w 25 prowincjach. Do społeczeństwa higańskiego, zmęczonego sporem centrolewicowej Partii Socjalnej z prawicową Partią Liberalną, docierał przekaz OL mówiący o wymianie elit i świeżości. W wyborach parlamentarnych w 1994 r. partia uzyskała wynik 6,1% . Było to spowodowane niechęcią starzejącego się Tamau do wystawienia kadydata na kanclerza innego poza samym sobą. Polityk był bardzo nieufny w stosunku do pozostałych wiodących osobistości w partii. W 1995 r. z Ośrodka odszedł wpływowy biznesmen Gaó Chirâ, przez 20 lat członkowstwa w partii mimo wszystko wierny władzom. Tamau nie wiedział, jak dalej kierować partią, ostatecznie, nie namaściwszy następcy, podał się do dymisji 12 października 1995 r. Zresztą od początku lat 90. miał coraz mniejszy wpływ na kierowanie OL- wyręczała go tym razem lewicująca koteria z socjal-narodowcem Giwinem Kamó na czele. Planował on zostać szefem partii, lecz po wysondowaniu poparcia w szeregach partii, zrezygnował on z ubiegania się o fotel prezesa, a jako kandydata z jego poparciem wystawiono Chôntó Kizire, 34-letnią prawniczkę z południowego Bānsamú o centrowych poglądach, jej rywalem był Móji Tanmuk, wówczas 47-letni weteran OL (był w partii od 1970 r.). Kandydowało też kilku innych, mało znaczących, głównie centrowych kandydatów. Wybory te pokazały nieuleczalne podziały w partii i mimo wieloletniego wysiłku,choć oficjalnie o tym nie mówiono, zwycięstwo danego kandydata miało zadecydować o opuszczenie partii przez skrzydło lewicowe, bądź prawicowe. Tamau , chcąć odciąć się od wpływów Giwina, skrycie popierał Móji Tanmuka, lecz starał się tego nie okazywać i resztkami autorytetu łagodzić wewnętrzne spory. Wyniki emocjonującego głosowania przedstawiły się następująco: '''50,4%- Móji Tanmuk, 47,2% Chôntó Kizire, 1,5%- Mómó Jimke, 0,7%- Kaió Chidin,0,1%- Lao Wi, 0,1%- Tumā Jakkági; 11 grudnia 1995 r. Móji został desygnowany na przewodniczącego Ośrodka Ludowego. Po gorączkowych rozmowach ze skrzydłem lewicowym i mianowaniu Chôntó Kizire (nie zaś Giwina) pierwszą wiceprzewodniczącą, ostatecznie nowy prezes uratował Ośrodek przed nieuchronnym rozpadem. Przyznając apanaże stronnictwu lewicowemu, naraził się jednak prawicowcom, lecz nie opuścili oni partii, kontestując jedynie posunięcia Móji'ego. Pojednawcza polityka nowego szefa partii skłoniła Giwina do zelżenia antyprawicowego kursu, co umożliwiło wspólne przygotowanie do wyborów parlamentarnych w 1999 r. Przewodniczący kontynuował plan Tamau Lici'ego- spotkania z mieszkańcami, zaangażowanie w sprawy społeczne, powrót do korzeni i monitorowanie uczciwości członków partii. Z szacunku dla poprzednika zachował wszystkie jego postanowienia w mocy. Zaowocowało to wielką nagrodą: dzięki współpracy dotąd skłóconych skrzydeł i mimo próby fałszywych oskarżeń o korupcję przez polityków Partii Socjalnej, Kongres Lewicy Higanii (KLH) i media z nimi powiązane, Ośrodek Ludowy po pięćdziesięciu latach pozaparlamentarnej wegetacji dostał się z poparciem 15,4% do parlamentu, tj. do Gaiciróh. Wprowadzono 37 posłów, co było niebywałym sukcesem. W parlamentarnej opozycji (1999-2004) Partia przełamała duopol Partii Socjalnej i Partii Liberalnej. oferując wyborcom świeżą i nowatorską mieszaninę prawicy z lewicą, wartośći tradycyjno-narodowych i demokratyczno-przedstawicielskich z socjalno-regionalistycznymi. Radość ze zwycięstwa została jednak chwilowo przyćmiona przez nagłą śmierć Tamau Lici'ego, która była okazją do refleksji nad sukcesem i zaakcentowania roli Czterech Zasad. Ośrodek Ludowy dbał, by nie zapobiec demoralizacji swych posłów, zalecając im przeznaczanie 80% diet na cele charytatywne, postąpiła jednak tak znikoma liczba parlamentarzystów, wraz z prezesem. Debaty parlamentarne dały upust wciąż istniejącemu podziałowi, kilku posłów opuściło partię, jednak transfery działały i w drugą stronę- członkowie PS, PL i rozwijającej się Rady Wolności i Demokracji przechodzili do wielopoglądowego OL. Partia w latach bycia w opozycji udzielała się w komisjach i posiedzeniach obu izb parlamentu, w latach 1999-2003 zgłoszono 47 projektów ustaw i 2511 poprawek. W końcu 2003 r. krajem wstrząsnęła afera z udziałem ministrów w rządzie Sanaku Gaóna z Partii Socjalnej- zdefraudowali pieniądze przeznaczone na fundacje charytatywne o wartości 700 000 múków (około 200 000 PLN), ponadto część funduszy partyjnych przeznaczyli na zakup działek w luksusowej dzielnicy miasta Hebu w Cibān. Wkrótce dzięki gorliwości OL I partii narodowych ujawniono kolejne kompromitujące rząd fakty, nitki afery prowadziły jednak także do lewicowych i prawicowych działaczy Ośrodka, których Móji błyskawicznie zawiesił w członkostwie. Kierownictwo Partii Socjalnej próbowało usilnie, acz bezskutecznie nagłaśniać afery związane z opozycją, zwłaszcza z OL, a marginalizować własne grzechy. Aferę ujawniono w październiku, do połowy listopada wyciekło jeszcze więcej taśm, a przewodniczący PS, kanclerz Sanaku złożył rezygnację z funkcji lidera partii, co nie pomogło i wskutek kilkunastotysięcznych protestów w dużych i mniejszych miastach całego kraju 25 listopada 2003 r. szef rządu podał się do dymisji. Rządzący planowali powołanie nowego rządu, lecz wskutek nacisku ulicy pełniący obowiązki kanclerza Jimā Mippi wyznaczył 27 listopada przy aplauzie opozycji termin wyborów parlamentarnych na 12 marca 2004 r. Wskutek gorączkowej kampanii poparcie dla Partii Socjalnej z nowym liderem, 35-letnim Iki Kikijim oraz Ośrodka było niemal równe- 27%: 31%, obie strony chciały ujawnić jak najwięcej skandali , w które zamieszana była strona przeciwna. Partia Socjalna mówiła o wzroście nastrojów nacjonalistycznych i próbach spacyfikowania samorządów, mimo to jej politycy obcięli w 2002 r. subwencje dla kilku prowincji , nieoficjalnie za nieporozumienia między gubernatorami reprezentującymi centralne skrzydło partii. Ośrodek Ludowy zaś mówił o zrównoważonym rozwoju i wznowieniu polityki mieszkaniowej oraz walce z korupcją i zanieczyszczeniem środowiska. By uwiarygodnić obietnicę wspierania samorządności i lokalnej przedsiębiorczości, Móji, mimo pokusy bezpośredniego startu, ogłosił kandydatem na kanclerza 40- letniego Fàmi'ego Sónóka, działacza samorządowego i fizjoterapeuty z miasteczka Mi w Kiricyā. Fàmi zjechał w ciągu zimy 2004 roku kraj od morza do płaskowyżu Taó, rywalizując w tym z Iki. Gdy w drugiej połowie lutego poparcie wyraźnie przechyliło się w stronę OL, wszystkie media przyjazne dotychczas rządącym rozpoczęły bardziej lub mniej dyskretną nagonkę na otoczenie kandydata, Kongres Lewicy Higanii, Lewica Higanii i oderwany w końcu 2003 r. od liberałów Ruch Spójności jawnie przekazały poparcie Iki'emu. PS do końca liczyła na zwycięstwo, jednak wyniki nieoficjalne z wieczora 12 marca były przesądzające: 37% poparcia dla OL, 25% dla PS. Wedle ostatecznych wyników z 15 marca OL zdobył 36, 5% głosów, PS 25%, Partia Liberalna 10%, zaś niespodziewanie dobry wynik zyskała Rada Wolności i Społeczeństwa- 9%. OL wprowadziło do Gaiciróh 88 posłów, zaś do Hanaróh 80, co ma związek ze ściśle ustaloną liczbą partyjnych deputowanych w tej izbie. Rozpoczął się krótki okres rządów Ośrodka Ludowego. Pierwszy rząd Fàmi'ego Sónóka (III-VII 2004 r.) Pierwszy w historii rząd Ośrodka Ludowego został zaprzysiężony 25 marca 2004 r. Mimo przewagi nad już opozycyjną Partią Socjalną, nowy kanclerz Fàmi w obliczu nieuzyskania większości parlamentarnej (110 posłów) był zmuszony zawrzeć koalicję z Partią Liberalną (24 posłów) i w razie wyłamania się kilku polityków z kruchego porozumienia, z Akcją Ludowo-Demokratyczną (4 posłów) i Partią Narodowego Głosu (2 posłów).